


Of Cold Storms and Warm Snuggles

by subbyyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Caregiver Kun, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Storms, little Yangyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: In which little Yangie gets scared of the storm going on outside and goes to his Dada Kun for cuddles
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang & Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Of Cold Storms and Warm Snuggles

Yangyang’s body trembled as a strike of lightning bathed his bedroom in a cold purple hue. He knew what was coming next. When the loud thunder exploded in his ears, he couldn’t help the loud whimper that came out.

Tears were silently falling down his cheeks. He hated storms. Hated them so much. They were loud and scary and all he wanted to do was run to Dada but he couldn’t.

He was a big boy now, Dada told him so.

But he was so scared and so, so cold! He held onto Mr. Fluffsworth, his little suffed sheep, to his chest tightly, his body shaking in cold and fear when a new crack of lightening hit. He hid under his covers and closed his eyes tightly. He needed to go to Dada! He started to move, planning on getting up from bed.

And then, another lightening, another thunder. And another. And another.

Yangyang went back into hiding, openly sobbing now, his eyes red and his nose runny. He needed Dada’s cuddles. He always felt safe with him. Dada was so strong he could fight all the monsters and storms away. He grabbed the hem of the bedsheets and peeked into the room slowly, before taking a deep, shaking breath.

“We can do it, Mr. F’uffswo’th!” Yangyang nodded assertively.

With Mr. Fluffsworth secured in his arms, Yangyang walked towards Kun’s room, his socked feet tapping the floor silently. He wanted to run to the room but Dada had told him not to run inside the house, so he just walked a little faster. He let out an involuntary squeak followed by a whimper when another thunder blasted.

He started running. Dada would understand.

Yangyang finally made it to Kun’s room. He pushed the door open quickly and walked in. Kun was sleeping peacefully on his side, oblivious to the storm going on outside and to the presence in his room.

“Dada...Dada, wake up!” Yangyang shook Kun’s shoulder as tears fell down his cheeks.

Kun stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake up, only shaking Yangyang’s hand away from his shoulder.

“Dada p’ease, wake up! Wake up...Dada...” Yangyang went back to sobbing as another lightning stroke the night sky. Why was Dada not waking up when he needed him?

With one final push to the shoulder, Kun’s eyes finally fluttered open. He was confused about what had woken him up until one of Yangyang’s broken sobs echoed in the room.

“Yangie?” Kun sat up and turned on the light, taking in the scene before him. Yangyang was kneeling on his bed, puffy red eyes, disheveled hair and strongly holding onto the stuffed sheep he had bought him a couple of months before. Had he had a nightmare?

Before he could ask what had happened, another loud thunder hit, the noise loud enough to shake the window blinds. Yangyang whimpered and threw himself onto Kun’s arms.

“Oh baby, are you scared of the storm?” Yangyang nodded and hid his face in Kun’s chest. Kun pushed him away slightly so he could wipe his tears with his thumb before wrapping his arms around him as he pulled him closer. He then rearranged them so Yangyang was sitting sideways on his lap, his head laid on Kun’s shoulder as he caressed his hair, covering his ear whenever there was a thunder.

“Dada...Yangie’s cold...” Yangyang said in a small voice as a small shiver ran through his body.

“You’re right, you’re freezing!” Kun took another look at the boy in his lap, noticing he was just wearing a tshirt and some shorts. “Do you want to put on one of your onesies?”

Yangyang nodded right away and Kun pulled him gently off his lap so he could go fetch the clothes.

“Bears or duckies, baby?” Kun showed Yangyang the two options and waited for him to choose.

“Bears!” Yangyang said without hesitation, a bright smile on his face. He seemed to have momentarily forgotten about the storm that was still going on outside until another bright lightening hit followed by a loud thunder, causing him to whimper and reach towards Kun with trembling hands.

“Shh, shh, Dada’s here...Dada’s here for you, I got you, baby...” Kun said in a soothing tone, as he once again embraced Yangyang, his arms wrapped protectively around his waist.

Once he calmed down again, Kun sat him down on the bed and kissed his forehead before helping him change into his new sleeping clothes. Usually Yangyang would insist on doing it by himself but today he put up no fuss as Kun moved his arms and legs into the onesie. He must have been feeling really vulnerable, Kun thought.

After finishing dressing Yangyang, Kun lied down under the covers and opened his arms in invitation. Yangyang grabbed onto Mr. Fluffsworth and slotted himself between Kun’s arms.

“Kiss?” Yangyang pointed the stuffed sheep in Kun’s direction after having noisily kissed the head himself. Kun smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss the sheep before kissing Yangyang’s forehead as well.

The storm chose this moment to restart, causing Yangyang to cling onto Kun’s shirt. There were no tears in his eyes this time but his small body still trembled slightly any time there was a loud noise. Kun wrapped his arms tight around him and started to rock them back and forth, soft shushing sounds leaving his lips.

“Shh baby, I know it’s scary...I know, baby. But you’re safe here, it can’t hurt you...”

“Dada p’otects Yangie?” Yangyang pulled away from Kun’s arms and laid on his back staring up at him with big eyes.

“Of course, my sweet baby...Dada will always protect you...” Kun caressed Yangyang’s cheek before pinching it playfully, making him giggle. He pulled him closer to him again, one hand playing with his hair and the other drawing circles in his back.

Yangyang felt warm and gooey inside, Kun’s arms around him both gentle and protective. His eyes started drooping and instinctively he moved his hand up to stick his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it slowly. Even as a little, it was not usual for him to suck on his thumb, Yangyang being too stubborn about being a “big boy” to do it.

“Do you want your paci, baby?” Kun whispered sweetly, internally cooing at how cute Yangyang was when he was little. He still had some mischief about him but, when in little space, Yangyang tended to be more innocent and curious, enjoying learning new things and when Dada played with him.

Yangyang nodded sleepily and whined when Kun pulled away to go fetch the pacifier. He came back quickly and pulled Yangyang’s thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with the paci, decorated with a little sheep.

“So many cute little sheeps...” Kun cooed lightly. Yangyang smiled as he suckled on his pacifier, his eyes closing shut as he tightened his hold on his stuffie before being once again taken into Kun’s arms.

The storm continued outside. Loud and bright and cold. But Yangyang wasn’t afraid anymore. Anytime a loud thunder rumbled through the dorm, Yangyang immediately felt Kun’s arms tighten around him and in that moment he knew he was safe. Dada would always protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, find me on tumblr, twitter or cc with the same name!


End file.
